


A Gotham Exclusive

by RileyC



Category: World's Finest (Superman/Batman), superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark alley in Gotham...not the usual outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gotham Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt given me by Maidenvault on Tumblr: #10 - Breathe Again.
> 
> Also, part of the inspiration for it was a gorgeous piece of art by rai-daydreamer.

“Kent.”

Clark didn’t have to feign being startled as the voice growled out of the darkness. “Who—”

“You’re asking questions about me. Why?”

“I, umm…” Clark adjusted his glasses and strove to be nonchalant as possible as he scanned the dark alley. In theory, it was an alley like any you’d find in Metropolis or Smallville; gritty underfoot and redolent of Dumpsters, oil, and unsavory acts. Spilled blood was the least of the fragrances wafted on the same breeze that rattled a rusty chain padlocked and slung across a door. There was trash blown into corners and scattered across the broken pavement. In short, the kind of alley you could find anywhere in the world, and Clark could not have pinpointed exactly how Gotham’s alleys seemed darker, more ominous, as if a sense of danger was woven into the very atmosphere of the city.

“I’m a reporter, with _The Daily Planet_.” Was that shadow denser than the rest? he wondered and tried to isolate a heartbeat. “You’re pretty big news.”

“And you want the scoop of the century.”

“No. Yes. I mean…” He pushed at his glasses again, frustrated at how difficult it was to locate him. “Anyway, Lois Lane got that scoop with Superman.”

There—over there, a sharp exhalation of breath that sounded distinctly irritated. Clark looked up just in time to see The Batman rappel down a building and was given no time to react before a powerful hand gripped his suit coat and dragged him up. Hat tumbling to the ground, Clark found himself practically nose to cowl with Gotham’s Dark Knight. Words failed him as dark eyes looked him over with an intensity that he could feel right down to his toes. That gaze made him feel stripped bare and pulled the breath from his lungs as it settled on his parted lips.

“Is this what you want?” Batman asked as he stroked a thoughtful finger along Clark’s cheek, the leather rough against his skin.

Still bereft of language, still barely breathing, Clark nodded.

One corner of Batman’s mouth lifted. He hauled Clark closer. His lips brushed Clark’s ear. “Batcave. One hour,” he whispered.

“Bastard,” Clark whispered back. He might have said more if Bruce’s mouth hadn’t covered his own in a hot, hungry, lung-starving kiss that sizzled through every nerve like erotic kryptonite.

“Don’t be late,” Bruce said before he stole another kiss and let Clark drop back down to the alley.

He was gone in the blink of an eye and Clark could breathe again. He touched his lips, smiled, scooped up his hat, and wondered what Perry White would do if he turned in a story about his night with Batman.


End file.
